God Hates Us
by Mimori14
Summary: Enjoy and I am sorry about chapter 7
1. Chapter 1

**INFORMATION:**

Name: Roxanne

Hair: Black Layered hair

Eyes: Ice Blue

Skin: White as snow

Personality: Usually is nice but can be very cold.

Past: I am a warrior of the lord. Yes I am an Arch Angel. I was very hurt when my brother betrayed us and left heaven. Soon after Gabriel left and so did I, I couldn't stand the fighting so I left and went into hiding with him.

**CHAPTER 1:**

I sat on a rooftop not really doing anything. I was currently wearing a dark red shirt and a black skirt with fishnet under it and some black knee high converse. I yawned and pushed my bangs out of my eyes. I quickly jumped off the building and landed on the floor gracefully. Nobody was around luckily. You see I went into hiding a long time ago along with my brother Gabriel. I walked around lazily. I hadn't seen Gabriel in such a long time. I sighed and looked up. At least nobody had found me. By now I knew how to keep a low profile. But sadly some idiotic demons were making a scene so I had to get the hell outta here before hunters came into town. It's not that I am afraid of them after all nothing can kill me. But, it would be a pain in the ass if heaven found out that I was still alive. I knew that the apocalypse was close by but I didn't care not my problem. I stayed away from lucifer the last thing I wanted was to be near anyone. I sighed and kept walking and soon made my way into the more populated part of town. I kept my head down and avoided people. As usual nobody looked at me. I walked into a diner to get something to eat. Hey only cuz I didn't have to eat didn't mean I didn't enjoy it. I walked in and sat down at a both behind two guys. One was tall and had longish brown wavy hair and greenish grey eyes. While, the other one was slightly shorter with short brown hair and greenish eyes. I ignored them and the waitress came over, "Well hello there Roxanne nice to see you back. What can I get for you today?" I came here usually every day and smiled towards her, "Can I have a burger with fries and a large coke?" She smiled, "Be right back with your food." I nodded and went back to trying to figure out where to go next. When I heard the two guys behind me talking about a demon. My eyes widened realizing that those two idiot were hunters and mentally slapped myself for not noticing earlier. The waiter came back and handed me my food, "Here ya go." I smiled at her, "thank you." she just nodded and left. I quickly ate my food and paid. As I was about to leave I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. I turned around and gave a small smile. It was the one with the taller one, "How can I help you?" I said with a small laugh. The other one came and stood next to him. He showed me his gun so only I could see it, "Would you please come with us?" I sighed and followed them out the door waving at the waitress as she walked by.

Soon we were away from the diner and standing next to a car. I sighed and looked at them annoyed, "What do you want?" I was pissed. The shorter one laughed, "Seems like someone finally dropped the act." I rolled my eyes, "Or maybe I don't like being threatened with a gun by two idiots!" I glared at him coldly. The taller one put a hand on the shorter ones shoulders, "We just need to ask you a few questions." I sighed and nodded when I felt water land on my face. I glared at the shorter one, "WHAT THE HELL?" he laughed awkwardly and turned to the taller one, "I guess she isn't the one." I rolled my eyes, "Just who the hell are you two?" The taller one sighed, "I am Sam Winchester and this is my older brother Dean you see we are both hunters." I sighed of course these were the idiot who released my brother. I looked at them like they were crazy, "Well I am just going to go ahead and leave now." I started to walk away. But, I felt someone put their hand on my shoulder. It was Dean, "Sorry but we can't let you leave." I glared at him, "Let me go before I kick your ass." He seemed taken back but smirked, "I would like to see you try." I rolled my eyes and was about to hit him when Sam butted in, "Sorry about my brother." I sighed and nodded as Dean let me go, "So why can't I leave?" Sam looked away, "We think the demon might be after you?" I looked annoyed, "What demon?" Sam sighed, "It's a demon called the trickster. He is very dangerous he loves to pull pranks on people which usually kills them." I sighed of course it had to be my idiotic brother. I turned and started to walk away, "Thanks for offering protection but I don't believe you." Of course I couldn't tell them that he wouldn't hurt me or anything but I had to get away before he showed up. I walked away. Soon I felt one of them start to follow so I ran and quickly ran into a huge group of people and left.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

It had been a couple of days since I had lost them and I had ditched that town. If I had stayed they would have just kept looking for me. As I was sitting on a roof I heard wings and someone stand next to me. It was Gabriel I turned and glared at him, "You idiot cuz of you the Winchesters wanted to protect me from you!" He looked nervous, "Sorry about that sis. I didn't think they would look for me that hard." I sighed and looked away I could never stay mad at him, "So what do you want Gabriel." He sighed and looked at me, "I want you to help the Winchesters." I looked at him pissed, "But if I do then they will all know that I am still alive!" He sighed, "I know but they need help." I glared at him and sighed, "Fine I'll help them." I looked down sadly. I could never let down my big brother. He smiled and hugged me tightly, "Thanks Roxanne." I nodded, "But, don't tell em you are a you know." I nodded and he left. Great now I had to fucking find the Winchesters which was probably not going to be that hard and I flew away to find them.

It took me a couple of hours but I finally got a location of one of their friends and made my way there. As I neared Bobby's house I sighed. How the hell am I suppose to explain to him that I needed to know where without letting on too much. I sighed and went to the door and knocked. I heard someone yell, "Be right there!" I sighed and soon the door was opened by a man in a wheel chair. He looked me up and down. Before I came here I went took a shower and got changed into a pair of blue jeans a black tank top and put on some regular black tennis shoes. I wore a black jaket over my shirt since it was kinda cold. I smiled at him, "Are you Bobby Singer?" He looked cautious and nodded. The next thing I knew he threw holy water at my face. I sighed and wiped it off my face, "Thanks for that." I said annoyed. He looked at me, "So who are you and how do you know me?" I sighed, "I am Roxanne and someone sent me out here to help Sam and Dean." He looked alert when I mentioned Sam and Dean. I looked at him and smiled. He glared, "So who sent you?" I looked away, "Sorry but I can't say." He glared at me, "Then you won't mind if I call a friend." My eyes widened when I realized he was about to call Castiel and quickly took away his ability to speak, "Sorry but I can't have you calling angel boy down here now or can I." He glared and tried to yell but found he couldn't. I sighed and put my finger on his forehead and knocked him out instantly, "Sorry." I pushed him in and closed the door behind us. I walked towards him and put my hand to his forehead and found out where they where. I quickly wiped any memory of me being here and disappeared.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

I soon found the city in which they were in and smiled. I walked towards the diner, guessing they would probably be there and as soon as I walked in they were sitting there looking at the menu. I smiled an walked over to them and stood next to their booth, "Hello there boys." They booth looked up shocked and Dean was the first one to react, "What the hell are you doing here?" I smiled at them and sat down next to Sam, "Someone told me you could use some help so I came here as fast as I could." Dean glared at me, "Who the hell sent you and just who are you?" I smiled at him, "As for who sent me sorry but I can't tell you and the name is Roxanne." Sam sighed, "Are you here to kill us." He was able to control the level of his voice unlike his idiotic brother and I just rolled my eyes at him, "Weren't you listening I said I came here to help you." Dean glared, "Help! help with what?" I sighed, "Shut it Dean unless you want everyone in this place listening in." He took a deep breathe and relaxed, "Okay then I am here to help you put a stop to the Apocalypse." I smiled at them, "I know it was you two morons who started, seriously who doesn't." They both looked at each other and then me, "We don't need your help." I smiled at Dean, "Well whether you like or not I am not going anywhere." Soon the waitress came over and they ordered and she looked at me and I smiled, "Can I have a salad please and a glass of water." She nodded and left. I turned to them, they were looking at me like I had grown another head, "I said I was staying and I meant it."

It had been about a month since I started following them I guess. Everytime Castiel came around I dissappeared. The last thing I need was some angel blowing my cover. I was sitting on the roof of the motel as the boys slept when I heard my phone ring I quickly answered, "Hello?" I could hear Gabriel on the other side, "So do they know yet?" I sighed in annoyence, "No they don't. I am not stupid ya know!" I heard him laugh, "Good cuz that is the last thing we want, well bye." And the phone went dead. I sighed and looked at the horizon, the sun was barely coming up and I was bored as hell. I looked away and lied down on my back on the roof. I heard the door to the boys room open and they both walked out. I sat and watched as they were getting near the car and laughed quietly as I jumped off and landed on the ground without a noise. I walked towards them, "You boys going somewhere without me?" I said sounding hurt and laughed at the glare Dean gave me. I went and got on as they did too, "So how long do you plan on follownig us around?" I laughed at Dean, "I told you I was going to follow you around until the Apocalypse either is stopped or you know you fail and everyone dies." They both sighed and Dean started the car and pulled out of the parking lot. Soon we were on the road and Dean smirked towars Sam and Sam nodded. Sam smirked, "Castiel you can come down here now." My eyes widened there was no way I could get out without getting caught and I looked away as I heard wings flapping and then I heard his voice, "What do you want now Sam." I felt my heart freeze as I heard the voice silently cursing Gabriel for making me do this.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

I turned towards the source of the voice and saw an angel sitting there I laughed nervously and looked away. Dean chimed in happily to see me so nervous, "Castiel can you tell me what exactly she is?" Castiel looked annoyed and looked towards me. His eyes widened, "What are you doing here Roxanne? I thought you were dead." I laughed nervously and saw the confused looks the Winchesters were given Castiel. Dean looked at Castiel, "So you know her." Castiel nodded, "She is Roxanne she is an Arch Angel." I winced when I heard them gasp and nearly swerve out of the road and stopped at the side of the road. Dean turned around, "What the hell do you mean an Arch Angel?" I looked away and sighed, "I left after lucifer betrayed us all. I went into hiding." Castiel was staring at me, "So why haven't you returned?" I sighed knowing he would ask this and looked down in shame, "I didn't want to deal with the fact that everyone wanted him dead! He is my big brother and as much of an ass he is...I can't and won't hurt him." Sam looked at me with pity while Dean looked pissed, "So because you didn't want to confront your big brother you were going to let everyone die!" I glared at him, "How would you feel if you had to kill sam huh?" He looked taken back and looked down. I sighed, "He might be evil but he is my brother and I wont' kill him!" I felt a tear go down my face, "That is why I went into hiding so long ago." It was really quiet in the car. Castiel was the first to speak, "So what made you change your mind why did you come here to help stop the Apocalypse?" I sighed, "I didn't come by choice if that is what you mean I was forced. I could care less what happens to this world. But, someone wanted me to help so I agreeed simple as that." Castiel looked at me, "Who was it?" I laughed, "Sorry can't tell you that Castiel." Sam finally spoke up, "So what are you going to do now that your cover is blown?" I glared at Dean and Sam, "Well thanks to you to idiots, now I have to deal with all this shit!" Dean glared back, "It is your damn family that is causing all this damn problems!" I glared at him coldly, "Don't you dare ever say anything bad about them, cuz I could care less of the fact that you two are the vessels I'll still rip you apart." Dean looked scared but smirked, "So why don't you just leave now?" I laughed, "Simple, I promised someone and I don't break my promises."

Castiel turned towards me, "Can I talk to you alone?" I sighed and quickly followed him leaving behind two very confused Winchesters. We landed in the middle of a forest, "What do you want Castiel?" He looked at me sadly, "I want you to come back with me to heaven." I sighed, "You know if I go back they will kill me." He looked down, "You know that god has given up on these humans?" I looked at him shocked, "What do you mean? Do you know where he is?" He shook his head, "No but when Dean and Sam were sent up there they were told." I sighed and nodded, "I'm so sorry for leaving you behind all those years ago Castiel I...didn't mean to hurt you." He looked away and flew off. I sighed sat down next to the tree and started to cry. I don't know how long I sat there crying but I felt someone appear near me and put their hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Lucifer standing there smiling at me. I stood up and hugged him, "Why does he still hold so much hatred for me brother?" He hugged me gently, "Because Roxanne he loved you and you left him." I burried my face into his shoulder, "I didn't mean to hurt him I was just so scared after what they did to you that I didn't know what to do so I ran off. I am so sorry for not helping you." He smiled, "Shhh it's okay I forgive you. After all you are my sister and I will always love you. Even if Michael rejects you." I smiled and pulled away, "Brother what are you going to do about your vessel?" He smiled, "Don't worry Sam will do the right thing." He brushed the hair out of my face gently, "Now Roxanne it is time for you to back with the Winchesters." I looked at him sadly and nodded, "Don't look so sad Roxanne, I will try and visit often." I smiled as he kissed my forehead and left.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

I appeared in the room of Sam and Dean and lied down on the couch and quickly fell asleep. When I woke up I felt someone staring at me. It was Sam I looked at him confused, "What are you staring at Sam?" He still stared at me, "I thought that angels didn't need sleep?" I laughed and stood up stretching, "Doesn't mean I can't enjoy it." Dean walked out of the bathroom ready to go. I walked into the bathroom and tooka shower and got changed into a pair of black skinny jeans my dark red converse and a dark red tank top with a black and red flanel over it. I walked out and yawned, "So you guys wanna go get some food?" Dean stared at me like I had grown another head, "Why do you eat?" I rolled my eyes at him, "Because I can if I want to, only because I don't have to doesn't mean I can't enjoy now lets go!" He just rolled his eyes as we went to eat. Soon they said they had to go find a ghost or something in a warehouse. I let them go by themselves. I stood outside the warehouse minding my own business when I heard wings and Castiel stood there staring at me, "Where is Sam and Dean." I pointed towards the building, "In there Castiel." He ignored me and tried to go in only to find it was impossible to go in. I sighed of course he had to do it. I started to walk away and waved to Castiel, "Good luck with that Castiel." Castiel appeared infront of me, "You are going to help me get inside." I started to laugh, "I don't think so." I quickly dissappeared. It had been a couple of days so I decided to head back. When I got there Gabriel was standing in a circle of fire. I sighed annoyed and walked towards him, "Hey there." Gabriel smirked towards me, "Hey there Roxanne." the boys looked between us and Dean looked annoyed, "Yeah yeah we know he is Gabriel the Arch Angel." I smiled, "Great now. Gabriel how the hell did you get caught by these two idiots?" He laughed at me, "So are you just going to leave me here sis?" I smiled and nodded, "Yeah its fun to see you stuck~" Dean looked at me, "So was he the one who sent you to help us." I smirked, "Took ya long enough to realize that and yeah." Dean sighed and they all started to walk away. I walked away too. Dean pulled the fire alarm and water came down extinguishing the flames, "See unlike you I am not a dick." I laughed as I walked away with them.

Once outside Dean looked at me, "So why didn't you help Castiel set us free?" I smiled innocently, "He is my brother I am going to help you if it messes with them~" Castiel glared at me, "And Castiel don't give that dirty look I was just doing what I thought was the right thing~" Dean smirked and looked towards Castiel, "So why do you hate Roxanne here so much?" Castiel didn't say anything so I spoke up, "You see before I left heaven Castiel fell in love with me and I left him behind. Which he still holds against me." Dean looked at Castiel waiting for an answer. Castiel glared at me coldly, "I no longer hold love for someone willing to follow her brothers orders without second thought." I glared at him coldly and punched him sending him flying into the building, "You have no right to judge me Castiel after all you do always do what you are told!" I quickly disappeared and appeared behind him kicking him and sending him towards the boys who just stared shocked at my speed and strenght. Castiel stood up and wiped away blood from his lips and ran towards me punching me. I blocked it ram both my hands into his head. Which caused his head to land in the cement loudly. I smirked and started to walk away. I felt Castiel grab my leg, "You are not leaving Roxanne." I smirked and touched his forehead which caused him to go limp. Dean and Sam ran towards me looking at Castiel, "What the hell did you do?" I smirked, "I only knocked him out so he could heal. It was that idiots fault for bringing my family into this, knowing he couldn't beat me." I picked Castiel up, "I'll se you in the motel." and disappeared with Castiel in my arms.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

I sighed as i appeared back in the motel room and set Casitel down on the bed and healed his wounds. I felt really tired and sat down of the other bed. I waited a couple minutes and Sam and Dean walked in. Dean walked towards Castiel, "Is he ok?" I nodded, "Yeah I healed his wound so he should be fine." Sam looked at me, "Do you still have feelings for Castiel?" I scoffed at him, "No." I looked away. Dean laughed, "I guess angels are worse than humans at admitting their feelings." I glared at him and looked away. I felt my brother calling for me and looked away, "I have to go." Sam and Dean looked shocked, "Where are you going?" I smiled at them, "Don't worry I'll be back in a little it is just something I have to deal with and tell Castiel when he wakes up if he goes after me I'll kill him." They nodded as I left to go to where he was.

I landed in the middle of no where and saw Lucifer standing there. I walked over and smiled, "Hello brothe. You called for me?" He nodded and smiled gently at me, "I heard that Gabriel is still alive." I sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry for not telling you...I just wanted to keep his secret." He smiled and hugged me, "It's alright sister I trust you." I smiled as I hugged him back, "Stupid Castiel won't leave me alone." I muttered. He seemed annoyed to hear this, "If you have a problem with him just call me and I will be there right away." I smiled and hugged him tightly, "Thank you brother." He nodded, "I wanted to tell you to be careful, Zachariah isn't very happy at the news that you and Gabriel still live." I sighed and nodded, "If he tries to kill me..can I?" He smiled, "Yes if he tries to harm you kill him and never be afraid to call me for help." He kissed my forehead and left. I smiled and went to go find Gabriel.

I found him quickly, "So what are you going to do Gabriel?" He turned towards me for once he wasn't smiling, "I don't know sis." I went over to him and hugged, "How about we both help out these stupid Winchesters and get it over with?" He sighed, "Might as well tell em about the horseman rings." I laughed at him, "Come on I already know where they are." With that we both disappeared and went after the idiotic Winchesters. We appeared and I saw em, "Hey there boys~" They looked at me then at Gabriel, "I know we aren't exactly friend but I know of a way to put Lucifer back in his box." I felt my heart clench but didn't say anything. Dean looked at him, "What?" Gabriel smirked, "Easy you collect the horsemens rings." I went and stood away from them as they started to talk about collecting them. I sighed and looked down sadly. I didn't want to trap my brother I loved him so much. That is when I heard Dean yell, "Hey Roxanne you just gonna stand there or are you going to help us get these rings!" I rolled my eyes, "I told you boys when I first met you that I would never help you hurt any of my brothers...no matter how evil they might be." Gabriel looked away knowing he couldn't change my mind. But, Dean looked pissed, "So what are you afraid to confront him?" I glared at him, "I am not afraid I just refuse to help you trap my brother back into that damn box!" Gabriel sighed, "Just stop Dean no matter how much you yell at her she is not going to help you put Lucifer into that box." Everything became quiet and the only noise was the noise my wings made when I flew away.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 6:**

I sighed as i appeared back in the motel room and set Casitel down on the bed and healed his wounds. I felt really tired and sat down of the other bed. I waited a couple minutes and Sam and Dean walked in. Dean walked towards Castiel, "Is he ok?" I nodded, "Yeah I healed his wound so he should be fine." Sam looked at me, "Do you still have feelings for Castiel?" I scoffed at him, "No." I looked away. Dean laughed, "I guess angels are worse than humans at admitting their feelings." I glared at him and looked away. I felt my brother calling for me and looked away, "I have to go." Sam and Dean looked shocked, "Where are you going?" I smiled at them, "Don't worry I'll be back in a little it is just something I have to deal with and tell Castiel when he wakes up if he goes after me I'll kill him." They nodded as I left to go to where he was.

I landed in the middle of no where and saw Lucifer standing there. I walked over and smiled, "Hello brothe. You called for me?" He nodded and smiled gently at me, "I heard that Gabriel is still alive." I sighed and nodded, "I'm sorry for not telling you...I just wanted to keep his secret." He smiled and hugged me, "It's alright sister I trust you." I smiled as I hugged him back, "Stupid Castiel won't leave me alone." I muttered. He seemed annoyed to hear this, "If you have a problem with him just call me and I will be there right away." I smiled and hugged him tightly, "Thank you brother." He nodded, "I wanted to tell you to be careful, Zachariah isn't very happy at the news that you and Gabriel still live." I sighed and nodded, "If he tries to kill me..can I?" He smiled, "Yes if he tries to harm you kill him and never be afraid to call me for help." He kissed my forehead and left. I smiled and went to go find Gabriel.

I found him quickly, "So what are you going to do Gabriel?" He turned towards me for once he wasn't smiling, "I don't know sis." I went over to him and hugged, "How about we both help out these stupid Winchesters and get it over with?" He sighed, "Might as well tell em about the horseman rings." I laughed at him, "Come on I already know where they are." With that we both disappeared and went after the idiotic Winchesters. We appeared and I saw em, "Hey there boys~" They looked at me then at Gabriel, "I know we aren't exactly friend but I know of a way to put Lucifer back in his box." I felt my heart clench but didn't say anything. Dean looked at him, "What?" Gabriel smirked, "Easy you collect the horsemens rings." I went and stood away from them as they started to talk about collecting them. I sighed and looked down sadly. I didn't want to trap my brother I loved him so much. That is when I heard Dean yell, "Hey Roxanne you just gonna stand there or are you going to help us get these rings!" I rolled my eyes, "I told you boys when I first met you that I would never help you hurt any of my brothers...no matter how evil they might be." Gabriel looked away knowing he couldn't change my mind. But, Dean looked pissed, "So what are you afraid to confront him?" I glared at him, "I am not afraid I just refuse to help you trap my brother back into that damn box!" Gabriel sighed, "Just stop Dean no matter how much you yell at her she is not going to help you put Lucifer into that box." Everything became quiet and the only noise was the noise my wings made when I flew away.


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8:**

When we got there I was so damn nervous. We drove in Dean of course being himself started to play really loud music. We both walked out of the car and walked towards them. Bobby was with us too. Michael glared at Dean, "What are you doing here Dean you are no longer part of this." I sighed and Michael looked towards me, "What are you doing here Roxanne?" I looked away. Dean smirked, "Well I can't let you have all the fun." Castiel appeared and torched Michael, "Hurry this won't buy us much time." I looked shocked and Lucifer looked pissed, "Did you just torch Michael?" Before he could reply Lucifer killed him. I was shocked at this, "Brother we don't have to do this!" He sighed, "I'm sorry Roxanne but it must happen." I glared at the ground. Dean was trying to talk to Sam. Lucifer sighed, "Give it up Dean it is just me." They started to fight and I couldn't do anything but stare. Bobby's body was next to me. He was dead. Dean yelled towards me, "THE RINGS ROXANNE!" I nodded and threw them on the ground and started chanting waiting for the box to open." I saw the hurt in Lucifer's eyes. Michael appeared, "No this isn't how it is suppose to end! Stop it Roxanne!" I felt a tear go down my face, "I'm so sorry brother..." As Lucifer fell into the hole Michael tried to grab him and they both fell in.

The hole closed up and I fell to my knees crying. Everyone I loved was now gone... I heard wings and saw Castiel healing Dean's wounds. He walked over and also healed Bobby's neck. Dean looked shocked, "How?" Castiel shook his head, "I don't know." I stood up shaking. I couldn't stop crying my brothers were all dead. I looked up towards the sky and screamed in anguish. My scream could be heard for miles. I collapsed back onto the ground crying. I saw Dean walk over, "Are you okay Roxanne?" I didn't reply. I stood up and started to walk away. Castiel looked at me, "Where are you going to go Roxanne..?" I sighed and wiped my tears away, "I don't know...my brothers are all dead...I have no one..." Dean walked over and put a hand on my shoulder, "You can come with me if you want?" I sighed and shook my head, "No Dean it's time you live a normal life just like Sam wanted you to..." I looked away, "I guess this is goodbye Dean Winchester." He sighed and nodded. I disappeared going to who knows where I just needed to get away from everything and everyone.


End file.
